Otherworldy Reading
by medusahair324
Summary: A world where the deeds of the children of the Gods and Goddess of the world are all known by the populous. When suddenly a blinding light appears at the Forged Weapon ( School for demigods/nonmortal parent) then some divine beings and children with several books appear then tasked with reading so everyone can go back to their type of normal.(First Fic)
1. Chapter 1 Introducing

**Summary- A world where the deeds of the children of the Gods and Goddess of the world are all known by the populous. When suddenly a blinding light appears at the Forged Weapon ( School for demigods/nonmortal parent) then some divine beings and children ( Look like below 18 years of age) with several books appear then tasked with reading so everyone can go back to their type of normal.**

All rights for characters and story used by me go to Rick Riordan Percy Jackson rights are to my own original characters,setting, and creatures.

**Tamashī P.O.V**

My day started out normal enough where I am running to my Song Healer class ( self explanatory ).Which is all the way opposite of my history class. As I was running frantically. A sudden announcement by shockingly the *Triumvirate of Time. This caused everyone moving in between cordoors to stop and listen their triple toned voices spoke barely above a whisper, " _**Greeting young ones just a small**_ _**announcement we have/had/will guests. Will the following young ones please make their way to the formal hearing room **_(*Trouble Room). The names are as follows

... etc. and *Tamashī Seigan we will/ had/ are there to give more information upon everyone's arrival ."

I quickly make my way in the complete opposite direction from before. Barreling through the threshold of oriental engraved open doors with no time to admire fine craftsmanship. The Triumvirate greet everyone as we all some how all end up arriving together at the exact same time. My thought are a jumble as I steady myself and proceed to look around since I was not listening to the other names announced to be present. There are many students and trainers/teachers of various ages and next surprise came by way of the Goddess and Gods in attendance. The voice of the Great Three then spoke, " Please be silent, we known all of you have lives so when are guest come all time will not move in this room. You all are wondering who these guest are wait just a moment so we need not repeat ourselves." Then suddenly a blinding crystal mist emits beside them. Producing other *gods and goddess and mortals children (assuming between 10 to 18). The three then continue, " We have/had/will brought us together to read books of each worlds GREAT hero so please make yourselves comfortable." My thought was, " I hope that is not me even though I have been active these last 9 years other say I am great when I am not please let it not be me." Then three other divine beings called themselves The Fates step forward to address everyone. By speaking , " We

have briefly informed are own and would like to lay down some basic rules they are as followed ;

One chapter a person at person will introduce themselves by name,divine/non mortal parent,relevant titles,future prospects, and three fields of study or/ and 1 mentor position.(my characters because school duh!)

There will be no killing or maiming of any sentient being in this room.

Breaks will be every 3 chapters so remember to socialize and everyone is forbidden to ruin key plot points. Also after 3 books we will switch to the other heros story.

Will these to heroes we are going to read about please step in front and introduce yourselves, Perseus Jackson and Tamashī Seigan." Of course it is me let us hope mine is not read first. Both of us briskly walked up" Here goes nothing."

**Percy P.O.V**

My first thought upon arriving in this lecture hall?

"_**I can not believe I some how ended up here. Wait a second yes I can because**_ _**things like this are always happen at least this is not life threatening .Well it should prove interesting to say the least.**_"

The other *guy? Has silk like jet black hair in a ponytail that reaches the small of his back he has a fusion of masculine and feminine qualities in his face. He looks to be anywhere from 15 to 20 years of age? Dressed in something akin to leather all black and short stature of 5'0? His eyes are like translucent pair of crystal. He has his ears pierced with some type of *odd symbol. I see what looks like a japanese blade laying in a sheath horizontally across his back. Seems not so thrilled as I feel my voice came out jokingly with, " Hello just for starters you can just call me Percy last name Jackson. My father is Poseidon God of the sea,horses,earthquakes. The one in surfing shorts over there. My mother's name is Sally Blofis she girlfriend Annebeth says no spoilers so the only thing I can say is that I am the leader of Camp Half-blood where I am from and my best friend is Grover the sayter over there with his girlfriend Willow. That is about it your turn now!"

**Tamashī P.O.V**

As the other young male introduces himself I quickly look him over. He has short

black hair with sincere sea green eyes and looks like a 19 year old version of his father that he pointed out during his introduction. After he turns to me and says, " Your turn now!" So I calmly began by saying, " Everyone can call me by my first name I am not one for formalities in this case. My own divine parent is Bishamon the God of war,justice and protector of law. My mother name is *Juritsu Honshō Gokuri changed her last name for some reason she will not even tell me. She herself is a legacy of Lovel God of love he is over there standing next to mother in the military regal in red. I am current going to Forge Weapon where we are all in one of it's room for those visiting. Striving for a double major for Song Healing and History of Weaponry with a minor in Civil Court Law. I smile and politely ask, the Triumvirate if we could all be made comfortable before we begin. With hand wave couch and chair appear it seems enough for everyone to sit.

The Trimurate then begin speaking, "let us see who will be reading first." A slip of paper comes out of the bowl no one sees till now and spells out the name of *Talon Lone-Steel. I remember her vaguely, she has deep intimidating voice even when she is being friendly. Now that I have a time to fully look her over I can see she has a cropped caramel colored hair. She is tall at least 6'0 which is not easily missed I wonder how I missed that even if I remember her at all no one could miss how tall she is she clearly dwarfs many. It looks like she is wearing V weaved light armor. I see no weapons visible but I can tell her accessory are many not to be overlooked. Hers eyes are like *bronze tek with scar wared skin showing a true survivor.

Her measured step forward to introduce herself. " Good tiding to everyone as you saw my name is Talon Lone-Steel. My divine parent is Neassa Goddess of Twirls her hand in a presting motioning to the middle age looking women in the skull headdress.I am currently apprenticing to my other mother who is the resident blacksmith Prof. Lone-Steel. Then a pair of mischievous individuals ask, "so you don't have a dad so how are you you know?" She smile or glares depending if you know her answering, "That the Goddess and Gods of are patheon are known for progeny from opposite as well as same gender lovers over the millenniums. In her teacher Assist voice that screams lecture surprising most of the other demigod visitors. Then continues after answering by saying, " So as I was saying my title is Developer in the Siege Warfare Unit of my Nation of Royal Oak." A book appears on her lap and reads the title **Percy Jackson & The Olympians** **Book One : The Lighting Theif.**A audible groans from him I guilty felt bad bythink that this must be a little mortifying for him as well. When he looks up I give him a half smile pointing at myself so he knows he is not the only one who feels this way and smiles back in gratitude.

Author Notes

*Named after a plant with three petals without all three it would dye or not exist (symbolism of time)

Trouble Room is thought to be like a Royal chamber or Courtroom look

Tamashī ( SoulBond) Seigan (vow/ oath)

*I will introduce them hopefully as the story progresses *My character Tamashī has androgynous body and face.

*The odd symbol will be explained when we go through Tamashī story which I am trying to write on the side while I do this fanfiction

*Juritsu (establised) Honshō (true natrue) Gokuri( gulp in fear/jailor/keeper [will do one shot to explain]

*Talon ( mother known to make edge weapons from any Fang or Talon thought let's name my kid that)


	2. Chapter 2 Start of a Long Day

During chapters I will mostly use 3rd point of view so I don't go describing everything until I intro characters later. Sorry I am at horrible updating my story.

**Text from book**

Dialogue

_**Thoughts**_

**Chapter** ** 2. Starting from the beginning**

**Chapter 1. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre Algebra Teacher**

**Look, I didn't want to be a a half blood.**

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.**

A quick dash from Connor and Travis Stoll toward the book thwarted by Kate Gardner who knew their antics well. Briefly saying, " Sorry the both of them are idiots" A muffled protest was heard as they were dragged away. Talon unperturbed continued.

**Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half blood is dangerous. It's scary . Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that know of this ever happened.**

"That might work Seaweed brain." Percy blushed and smiled at Annabeth paying her back for the compliment with a quick kiss on the cheek.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages if you feel something stirring sign stop reading immediately. You might be one of us at once you know that's it's only a matter of time before they sense it too and they'll come for you don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 12 years a few months ago I was boarding school student at Yancy Academy a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I troubled kid? Yeah you could say that.**

"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Nico says in an exaggerated somber voice. The only thing he did in retaliation is glare and mumble "shut up".

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan twenty eight mental case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

_**' That sounds like torture' Poisedion thought.**_

**I know it sounds like torture.**

Then Poseidon eyes crinkles as he smiles of how alike his son is to him. The only one to notice his reaction is Athena. Wondering if she should comment but thought better of it and continued to listen and put the earlier inquirey for later moment.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

" I was wondering about what you that of people you encounter ." He smiles genially and of course curious. Every other Greek there thought the same in that instant.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay.**

**At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips.**

**Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon.**

Hermes and Apollo are close to rolling on the ground with laughter as everyone else chuckles good naturally at Percy abilities to get into trouble without conscious thought.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool,**

"Percy did those sharks go up to talk to you?" Poseidon ask curiously. "I thought so at first but everyone was crowded together, but looking back on it they were very friendly" Percy smiles at the memory.

**I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.**

The majority of the people assembled voiced how gross that combination must be to digest. A small group were discussing if they could dare someone here to attempt to eat that.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Thanks Perc that makes me feel warm inside" Grover jokes with an amused quirk of his mouth.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover" Annabeth huffs. Percy quietly murmurs in her year about how this was years ago. She blushes slightly embarrassed, but will not say that aloud.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"What I...!" Poseidon yells "Dad calm down wait for it" Percy interrupts before he goes completely ballistic.

**by in school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Poseidon smiles sheepishly while a couple others chuckle and giggle good naturedly towards the Greek Sea Gods .

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get**

**myself into. Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that sea spawn" Athena corrects in a surly tone still not completely over her favorite daughter in a relationship with Kelp heads son even with all he has done to keep Annabeth from dying in Tartarus.

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone col umn with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of inter esting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to**

**ride a Harley right into your locker.**

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey,"**

She still uses that word it seems more noticeable after I sent her after Percy Jackson maybe I'm overthinking this, Hades muses internally.

**real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real seri ous, and said, "You're absolutely right." Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Really Princess?" Clarisse snorts.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and " **Sigh could be heard abound. As Zeus grumbles about disrespect to the godswith no one really listening.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters " "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. " and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Did he just...was a prevailing thought of the Academy residence that it can't have been so simply surely?

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted," Grover muttered. "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Horse ears actually" "I know this was years ago", Percy complains,ending with a cute pout that Annabeth kisses away.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.**

The goddess and gods of this universe were shuddering in horror of that imaginary. Yuck!

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch.**

"A happy note Chiron really?", Hermes smiles while saying this amused.

**Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Of course boys are just dumb." Artemis snorts in derision.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"That is very dangerous Chiron they could have gotten into traffic while fooling around", Hestia chides motherly. Chiron does a quick apology and a promises to be more careful next time going undercover again.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow**

**storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurri cane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice.**

This young one is very observant to things most wouldn't think about if they even cared about a slight change such as that. This thought was coming from a women in a cloak made seemingly made of shade yet not translucent.

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean I'm not a genius."**

"Punk" ,Ares mutters mostly just cleaning his knife waiting for the action to start.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"See that how a son should feel about their mother" Hera states with slight jealous undertone. Hephaestus responds with, " You threw me off a cliff." Uncomfortable silence descends after his statement a moment later the reading resumes.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Leo trying to distract his father from his dark mood by talking about upgrading Chiron chair. This does work much to Leo relief not catching his father smile kindly at him, as he goes to get his outline done for the chair.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Even my children couldn't help that poor girl", Aphrodite grimaces beautifully of course.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

Most of the demigods present saying or thinking along the same line of that never really works.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Is she a monster" a random kid shouts out from the far left of the room. Annabeth replied, " If we blurt out thing it will spoil the story please just wait."

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see " " the water " " like it grabbed her "**

Maybe I Should make introduction to my children. Thought *Adoraim a male about 6'2 with slated sea green eyes. He is fully getting into getting to know the beings that arrived.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a tri umphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

**"Now, honey " "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"You never guess your punishment!", the trouble makes of each world cry out in sync.

**That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"A adramal trait to display", confidently says a women looking to look like 50 year old gracefully aged women with ash blond hair in a tight bun in a back opened skull headdress.

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But " "You will stay here." Grover looked at me desperately. I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll kill you later stare.**

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast?**

Monster was the thought of all demigods present action soon to follow.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"That's not quite its really you noticing every little thing than one big thing." William chimes in.

**I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"To busy reading to look after my son Chiron." Growls Poseidon protectively. "Dad chill still fine happened years ago." Percy cuts in before his dad gets going.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt**

**for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Bated you huh punk!" Ares comment surprisingly lightly still waiting for the action.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble statue of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs.**

**Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the statue, as if she wanted to pulverize it... "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Exaggerated cries of "Its the apocalypse!" Percy with an unamused expression upon his face muttering,"That he can play it safe it just hasn't been in a situation that calls for it."

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I said, "I'll I'll try harder, ma'am."Thunder shook the building.**

"Pseudo God of theatre" Hades mockingly serious get a laugh out of Poseidon and a silent "not" tantrum from Zeus.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Boisterous laughter could be heard from Hermes and Apollo in between breath "Uncle...you...kid..is..great!"

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Don't worry Percy I have it in greek we can read it together when we get back" Annabeth smiles sweetly all Percy can do is nod compliantly.

**"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!"**

"Now you show up!? guess better there than not there at all" Poseidon says in a gruff tone masking his worry even if Percy came out alright.

**he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad**

**I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Really!?" Exclaims Jason in awe with even more bump in respect from the Romans not that they will voice that thought.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some thing. Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain.**

"A high concentràtion of Mist is building." Murmurs Athena

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" say Triton along with Poseidon in confusion

**I said, "Who?" "Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Don't worry we will teach you how to lie G man, Travis pencil him in." Connor says with a mischief filled smirk as Travis pulls out a black book and writes swiftly then puts away.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Drama Queen making the satyr even more nervous." ,says Poseidon rolling at his baby brother's theatrics.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read ing his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

**Author notes:**

I will be making a list of characters from the Percy Jackson universe is there since I have not done that will be the next update.


End file.
